Legend of the Gurren Lagann Warriors
by Star-Key-Sorer
Summary: AU: Simon is a village boy who wants to join The Dai-Gurren Knights but must first prove his worth. Gurren Lagann is two suits of armor that can only be worn by two chosen warriors. Full summary inside. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan fiction! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann belongs to its respectful owners and I only write this story as an adoring fan who enjoys the series! This was made for reading entertainment, NOT money! Please also understand that this is an Alternate Universe fanfic where anything can happen that originally didn't happen in the real series. Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legend of the Gurren Lagann Warriors<strong>_

_**Prologue **_

In this universe known as Grandoris Simon is a fourteen year old boy from Giha Village who wishes to join The Dai-Gurren Knights. Having saved enough gold coins to buy his own sword Simon demonstrates his mettle for King Genome by slaying Bahamut, an ebony red eyed dragon that had been terrorizing Giha Village and the Teppelin Kingdom for ten years. His older brother Kamina is the leader of The Dai-Gurren Knights and promises King Genome he'll watch over his younger brother Simon should he cause trouble in the castle. However after an invasion from the Beastmen of Spiral Kingdom Kamina and Simon discover two suits of armor containing the spirits of two legendary warriors, Gurren and Lagann.

Having becoming the owners of these suits of armor Kamina and Simon help protect Teppelin Kingdom from the Beastmen until Princess Nia Teppelin is kidnapped by the Beastman Lord Viral. Simon, having deep feelings for the princess, ventures off alone until Kamina and his fellow knights arrive as backup. With The Dai-Gurren Knights and the combined forces of the legendary suits of armor Gurren and Lagann Beastman Lord Viral and his kingdom falls and Princess Nia is rescued. All is well until a dark oracle arrives predicting the fall of Teppelin Kingdom.

Three years have passed and Teppelin Kingdom still stands. Kamina is still the leader of The Dai-Gurren Knights and Simon is now engaged to Princess Nia. Gurren and Lagann are still being worn by Kamina and Simon to fend off any rouge Beastmen that still linger even after the fall of Spiral Kingdom. One night however Teppelin Castle is over run by demons and sinks into the Underworld. Kamina, Simon and the Dai-Gurren Knights manage to escape but Princess Nia and her father King Genome are trapped in the Underworld inside Teppelin Castle. Once more Simon and Kamina fight together to battle this time the evil demons of the Underworld to reclaim Teppelin Castle and rescue Princess Nia wearing the suits of armor containing the spirits of the legendary warriors Gurren and Lagann.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm still working on my Zelda fanfic but after watching all of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann I could't help but want to write my own fanfic for this awesome and manly series! Just who the hell do you think I am! Ha! Well anyways I at least managed to scrape together a prologue but don't worry I'll be hard at work planning out the plot in detail when each chapter is made. Tell me what you think by writing a review and hopefully you'll like my AU fanfic of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! Row, row, fight the power!**_


	2. Chapter 1  Into The Dragon's Cave!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan fiction! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann belongs to its respectful owners and I only write this story as an adoring fan who enjoys the series! This was made for reading entertainment, NOT money! Please also understand that this is an Alternate Universe fanfic where anything can happen that originally didn't happen in the real series. Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Into The Dragon's Cave!<strong>_

In a pocket dimension not known to most mortals is a realm known as Grandoris, a land where a Mana like energy gives life to all living things. This Mana like energy source is called Spiral Energy. There are those who wish to harness this power for the good of the land and those who want to destroy Grandoris with the very force that bestows it life. In the Teppelin Kingdom King Genome assembled a fighting squad known as The Dai-Gurren Knights to battle those who use Spiral Energy for evil. The general who leads the knights is a twenty-one year old lime green haired tall burly armor clad man named Dayakka Littner and his soldiers are a Rune Archer, a Gunman, a Spellcaster, a Berserker and a Brawler who together form an untouchable fighting force.

For ten years The Dai-Gurren Knights had kept Teppelin Kingdom safe from danger and even recruited a very outstanding new member who's name shall ring throughout the heavens. Born into a poor family but as strong as a bison is eighteen year old Kamina. Swearing his undying loyalty to King Genome Kamina fights alongside The Dai-Gurren Knights as Second-in-Command Leader. However this isn't the story of Kamina and his bravery while serving Teppelin Kingdom. Oh no! This is the story of a young man who fights against the odds to protect those he loves and adores. This is the story of Kamina's younger brother Simon the Swordsman.

It has only been three days since his older brother was recruited as a Dai-Gurren Knight but Simon wanted to fight alongside his brother Kamina protecting the wonderful kingdom they lived in. However without a weapon all he could do was aid their mother around the house. After spending a restless night worried if his older brother would return home safely after a dangerous fight against the rivaling kingdom home to the Beastmen Simon decided to wander the streets of Giha Village to get his mind off his brother Kamina. "I just hope he's doing okay. Those Beastmen of Spiral Kingdom are hellish creatures from the way King Genome describes them." Murmured the fourteen year old dark blue haired boy as he walked past the local armory. From the corner of his eye Simon noticed a silver bladed claymore, a sword that is wielded by both hands, and stopped for a second to marvel at the blade.

"Oh wow! I've never seen such well done craftsmanship in my entire life! If only I had enough money I could probably try to enroll into The Dai-Gurren Knights..." Simon said as he unhitched his small satchel hung around his belt that held his gold coins. After counting each coin Simon had exactly ninety gold coins. "Aw come on...that's not even enough to buy a bottle of milk and a cheese wheel..." The lad whimpered as he attached the satchel back onto his belt that fastened his tunic together. With a sigh Simon walked away from the armory with his head hung low. Suddenly he bumped into a tall man who was actually his older brother Kamina. "Hey now no brother of mine should be moping like this. Not if they're the younger brother to the Dai-Gurren Knight Leader Kamina that is!" He said as Simon rubbed his eyes and gawked at Kamina.

"Big Bro? What are you doing?" Simon asked in shock as Kamina chuckled wholeheartedly. "What else? I'm here to see my Little Bro! Living in the castle can get boring sometimes ya know!" Kamina replied as Simon chuckled sheepishly. After becoming a Dai-Gurren Knight Simon would now rarely see his brother Kamina since he would now be living in Teppelin Castle and only come home during the holidays. Looking over at the armory Kamina raised an eyebrow and asked, "Been eying a weapon at the armory huh Simon?" Simon scratched the back of his head as he said, "Yeah but I don't have enough gold coins to buy what I want Big Bro..." Kneeling down and placing his hand on Simon's shoulder the light blue haired man answered, "Well then let's just go get you some more by going treasure hunting!" Simon became worried as he asked, "But Big Bro! What about The Dai-Gurren Knights?"

Patting his shoulder Kamina replied, "Aw they can handle themselves when danger arises. I want to help out my Little Bro! Just who the hell do you think I am letting my Little Bro go without a weapon he wants!" Simon chuckled as he looked at Kamina and retorted, "Alright but where are we going treasure hunting at?" Getting to his feet and pointing his katana at a far off distanced cave Kamina said, "Why inside Bahamut's Cave of course!" Shaking with fear Simon replied, "You mean the dragon who's been terrorizing Giha Village and Teppelin Kingdom for the last ten years? We're going to its cave?" Stomping his foot Kamina yelled, "Hey, hey, hey! No brother of mine is gonna piss himself scared because of some dumbass dragon! Not in the presence of the Great Kamina that is! Besides the treasure from Bahamut is very valuable! Enough to buy you a weapon ya like Simon!"

Wiping his forehead of sweat Simon looked up at Kamina and asked, "Are you sure we'll be fine?" Raising his katana into the air Kamina replied, "You see this katana? It is one that shall slice through the heavens! You'll have one soon after we loot Bahamut's Cave!" Chuckling Simon raised a fist into the air and said, "Well then as long as I'm with you Big Bro I guess everything will be all right!" With a nod Kamina and Simon ran off towards Bahamut's Cave. However they would have to get through Sol Forest which is chalk full of wild Beastmen not ruled by the Beastman Lord Viral. Once inside Sol Forest three Bear Beastmen ambushed the Blues Brothers as Kamina so affectionately called himself and Simon due to their blue hair.

"Kuma! It's your gold or your lives!" One Bear Beastman said as Kamina brandished his katana. Slashing it across its chest Kamina replied, "Like hell we're handing over our money! Taste my Katana of Manliness! _**Bone Smasher!**_" He then started swinging his katana at the Beastmen rapidly as their blood splattered onto the ground. Spotting a sturdy tree branch Simon picked it up and asked, "Big Bro won't be upset if I use a tree branch to fight for the time being right?" Scoffing Kamina replied, "Well it's better than nothing I suppose. But not to worry! Once we snatch Bahamut's loot you'll have a blade as strong as mine!" Chuckling amongst each other the Blues Brothers continued their hike towards Bahamut's Cave. After killing two other ambushes of Bear Beastmen Kamina and Simon arrived at a cold, dank cave housing the deadly ebony skinned and red eyed dragon Bahamut.

Cringing behind his older brother Simon whispered, "Big Bro? Are you really certain we'll even find treasure inside?" Slinging his katana over his shoulder Kamina replied, "Of course we will! Why do you think it comes down and ravages our village? Just for laughs? Hell no! It comes to steal everyone's gold coins!" A thought crossed Simon's mind and he retorted, "Then wait...wouldn't that mean we're stealing gold from other members of Giha Village?" Thumping Simon on the head with his left fist Kamina shouted, "You moron! Once it's been stolen by someone else it's theirs now! Once we steal the gold coins away from Bahamut it'll be ours!" Suddenly from Kamina's loud yelling a roar came from deep within the cave and a stream of fire blew out towards the brothers. Dodging the flames by leaning up against the sides of the cave Simon shook with fear as Kamina brandished his katana yelling, "Alright ya damn overgrown flying lizard! Get your ass out here so I can kick it thoroughly!"

With a mighty roar a large ebony skinned red eyed dragon flew out of the cave and high into the sky. Gulping a bit Kamina pointed his katana at Bahamut saying, "You don't intimidate me! I'll kill you right here and now to prove my might!" Quickly he gave Simon a signal to go into the cave to search for the loot and with a nod Simon scampered back into Bahamut's Cave. Outside Kamina was dodging the dragon's fiery breath and slashing it every time he saw the chance to attack when Bahamut flew down low enough. However thanks to Sol Forest Kamina cornered himself into a ring of fire made by trees set aflame by Bahamut's fire. "Damn it! Hurry up Simon..." Kamina muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile deep inside Bahamut's Cave Simon saw on the ground hundreds upon hundreds of gold coins. "Holy crap! That's a whole lot of gold! Big Bro and I hit the mother load!" Laughing and picking up several gold coins Simon then remembered that technically they all belonged to his fellow villagers of Giha Village. "Oh but wait...even if Kamina's logic is understandable I, myself, still can't have any of this gold..." Another thought occurred to him and as such Simon stashed several pounds of gold coins into his satchel saying, "If I buy that claymore with some of this gold and then slay Bahamut the villagers will understand why I used their stolen gold to buy something for myself! It's foolproof I swear!" The young blue haired boy then heard a yell coming from outside the cave and rushed outside since the only person there was Kamina.

With his tree branch clutched tightly in his hands Simon noticed that Sol Forest was set ablaze with fire and Kamina was lying on the ground. "Big Bro! Don't you dare die on me!" Simon shouted as he ran over to Kamina and noticed he was still breathing. "Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm not gonna die by the hands of some stupid dragon..." Kamina replied as he slowly rose to his feet but ended up having to merely balance on his katana. As Bahamut flew gallantly overhead Simon seethed as he glared at the dragon and shouted, "Mark my words! Once I've obtained a blade of my own I'll bring your head to King Genome!" Bahamut roared loudly as it blew flames down towards Simon and Kamina.

"Not on my watch you're not! _**Hydra Blast!**_" A voice shouted as a torrent of swirling water shot towards the incoming flames and doused them. Then several ice arrows flew towards Bahamut and pierce it through its wings, causing the dragon to wince in pain. Staring in amazement Simon muttered, "Those arrows...that spell...only two people come to mind when I think about it..." Walking up beside Simon was a tall sixteen year old red headed female archer clothed in a fur vest with a matching skirt and set of brown boots holding a crossbow. "You've got some explaining to do to the king Kamina..." The redheaded female said as a fifteen year old brown haired white robed spellcaster walked up beside Kamina. "Now's not the time Miss Yoko...we have to quell this dragon's anger!" The brown haired spellcaster replied as Simon muttered under his breath, "Rune Archer Yoko Littner and Elemental Spellcaster Rossiu Adai..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Oh my god cliffhanger! I can almost see this happening a lot in this story...Anyways that was my first chapter and hopefully it still maintains that Gurren Lagann awesome-ness we all know and love! Sorry I don't know the actual ages of each character that will be present in this fanfic but hey it's an AU story so it probably won't matter! As long as it still has that brand of epic-ness that Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is known for right? Expect updates for both this and my Zelda fanfic whenever they are updated since I like to take my time planning out how each chapter will be like. Until then keep fighting the power my fellow Heaven Piercing Diggers/Swordsmen!**_


	3. Chapter 2  Raise Your Blade!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan fiction! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann belongs to its respectful owners and I only write this story as an adoring fan who enjoys the series! This was made for reading entertainment, NOT money! Please also understand that this is an Alternate Universe fanfic where anything can happen that originally didn't happen in the real series. Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Raise Your Blade!<strong>_

Cocking an arrow into her crossbow Yoko enchanted it with ice before firing it at Bahamut. "Eat ice arrow!" She yelled as the ice arrow flew towards the dragon. Waving his hand towards the arrow Rossiu shouted, "One won't be enough Miss Yoko! _**Rapid Multiply!**_" The ice arrow then quickly became more than one hundred copies of itself and pelted Bahamut. As the dragon was pierced by the projectiles Rossiu turned towards Kamina and said, "Allow me to tend to your wounds Second-in-Command Leader. _**Holy Light!**_" Kamina chuckled as the brown haired lad's tome with the oddest of symbols imprinted on the cover shone brightly as Rossiu cast his healing spell. "As much as I'd hate to admit it without you and your spells Simon and I would be dead right now. I owe ya guys one." The light blue haired man said as he felt rejuvenated.

Kamina rose to his feet and pointed his katana at Bahamut saying, "Yo Little Bro! I trust that you managed to scavenged some of the treasure! Use it to buy what ya need Simon!" Simon looked at Kamina and asked, "Yeah but...what about you? Will you be fine with just two of the other Dai-Gurren Knights Big Bro?" Launching several more ice arrows Yoko turned towards the dark blue haired boy and retorted, "Rossiu and I are far more than enough to aid Mr. Hotshot over here! Plus we have faith in you Simon! You can do it!" Gulping and nodding his head Simon hurled the tree branch at Bahamut with all his might before scampering away towards Giha Village. The dragon burned the piece of wood with its breath but was stopped by another water spell from Rossiu when it tried to chase after Simon.

Meanwhile back in Giha Village Simon came to a screeching halt in front of the armory gasping for air. "Damn...I ran the whole way here...I'm pooped!" He said as the boy collapsed onto his backside. Looking up at the claymore in the window of the armory Simon muttered, "Oh who am I kidding? Even if I have enough gold I'm not strong enough to fight with a heavy weapon like a claymore..." A giggle came from behind the shop and around the corner came a blonde girl in a flowing pink dress, a golden shoulder mantle and a golden tiara firmly perched on her head who was the same age as Simon. "Please don't speak like that Simon. Miss Yoko and Sir Rossiu aren't the only ones who have faith in you." The girl said as she clasped her hands together and held them to her chest.

Turning towards the lass Simon asked, "Princess Nia? What are you doing out of the castle?" Nia giggled as she replied, "What else? I'm here to see you Simon." Simon waved his arms in a panic as he retorted, "What about the king? You know your father will be upset when he finds you've snuck out of the castle!" Princess Nia giggled again as she smiled warmly at Simon and said, "I don't care what he and his bald head thinks about my doings in and out of the castle." Simon face faulted onto the ground and he muttered, "But I do..." Nia tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What was that Simon? I couldn't hear you what with your face deeply planted onto the ground and all. Could you repeat that?" Rising to his feet Simon said, "I said that I care about your safety Princess Nia! I care deeply about you! What if a Beastman was to suddenly appear and snatch you up?"

Princess Nia placed her hands on Simon's cheeks and replied, "If you care that much for me then raise your blade Simon." Looking into her eyes Simon asked, "What...did you say?" Walking away from him and her back towards the boy Nia turned her head slightly towards Simon and answered, "You heard me Simon. Buy that claymore and help slay Bahamut." Scratching the back of his head Simon replied, "You really have that much faith in me don't you Princess Nia? Alright...I'll buy the claymore and help Big Bro slay Bahamut. Promise me one thing though." Turning towards him and smiling warmly Nia retorted, "What is it Simon?" With a clenched fist Simon said, "Make sure your father King Genome watches the fall of the dragon that has been terrorizing us for the last ten years." Afterwards Simon bolted inside the armory and left Princess Nia outside. Giggling she said, "Of course I will. You can count on me Simon."

In the meantime Kamina dodged another stream of flames and Rossiu shouted, "Fall already you foul beast! _**Thunder Volt!**_" Pointing a finger at Bahamut a torrent of electricity flew from the lad's fingertip and zapped its target. However Bahamut brushed off the spell like it was a tickle and spewed flames yet again. Jumping out of the way Rossiu shouted, "Why hasn't any of our attacks done anything? Kamina can't reach it with his blade and your arrows are just barely hurting it!" Firing three more arrows enchanted with ice from her crossbow Yoko replied, "Well we're at least stalling it until Simon comes back! I'm certain he'll be able to deal the death blow!" Balancing his katana on his shoulder Kamina said, "Hey Forehead Boy! Launch me at the son of a bitch with a spell of yours!"

As Bahamut flew high in the sky both Yoko and Rossiu looked at Kamina in surprise and asked in unison, "Are you mad? Do you want to die?" Chuckling Kamina pointed towards the sky and replied, "Kick sanity out and do the unthinkable! Only then will you succeed! Just who the hell do you think I am? Doing insane things like that is my forte!" Rossiu sighed as he held out his hand and said, "Your stupidity astounds me Sir Kamina but whatever. _**Hydra Spiral!**_" From beneath Kamina a stream of water arose and lifted Kamina up in a spiraling path towards Bahamut. Brandishing his katana Kamina shouted, "Taste the Iron Blade of Justice! _**Skull Destroyer!**_" As the blue haired man was flung close enough by Rossiu's spell Kamina leapt off of the water spout and towards the dragon, swinging his katana wildly at its skull.

Blood fell onto the ground below and Bahamut fell down towards Sol Forest shortly after the attack. Landing on top of the beast's belly and balancing his katana on his shoulder Kamina laughed wholeheartedly saying, "And that's how you kill a dragon! As shown by the Great Kamina himself!" Leaping from the beast's belly Kamina walked over to Yoko and said, "Now then sweet cheeks how's about you and I head back to the castle? Forehead Boy can come too but he can only watch." Yoko blushed as she whacked Kamina over the head with her crossbow yelling, "Touch me and you die pervert!" Rubbing his head Kamina asked, "Aw come on why you gotta be like that? Am I not that good enough for ya?" Suddenly there was a gust of hot air blowing past the trio and turning around Kamina saw Bahamut breathing down his neck. "Oh this can't end well..." Kamina muttered as Bahamut batted him away with its paw.

As Bahamut glared down at Yoko and Rossiu the redheaded Rune Archer cocked another arrow and shot it at the dragon's skull while it was enchanted with ice. Wincing in pain the dragon roared loudly as Yoko screamed, "Oh come on! It took several arrows to its wings, a few of Rossiu's spells and even slashes to its skull by Kamina's blade and it's _**still not dead?**_" Dodging a swipe from its claws Rossiu replied, "And now you know why it has been successful in terrorizing our kingdom for many years! If we can't kill it how the hell can Simon with just a blade or such?" Inching towards Rossiu the dragon inhaled and breathed fire at the boy. It would have though if not for Kamina hacking away at Bahamut's backside. "Hey, hey, hey! Touch my comrades and _**you will die!**_" He shouted as Bahamut turned towards Kamina and roared fiercely.

Closing his eyes Kamina said as he held out his arms and dropped his weapon, "Well then if this is how it ends then I'll gladly accept it...like a true man!" Rearing its head into the air Bahamut let out a roar as it started to bring its jaws down on Kamina. However dashing through the burnt trees was a blue blur and after leaping into the air it was Simon holding a large claymore over his head yelling, "Get away from my Big Bro you bastard!" With the weight of the weapon still being too much for him Simon fell blade first onto Bahamut's neck, putting a large gash in place. Screeching in pain Bahamut glared at Simon only to have the blue haired lad glaring back. "You think you can live on knowing the pain and suffering Giha Village went through all these years? You think I'm just gonna let you harm my friends? I'm the younger brother of the Great Kamina dammit! Your death will be done by my hands! Simon the Swordsman!"

Suddenly Spiral Energy began to flow through Simon's vein and he gained the extra boost of strength to wield his newly bought claymore as if it was a stick. Kamina whistled as he picked up his katana and said, "Now that's what I call Fighting Spirit! Let's kick Bahamut's ass together Simon!" Suddenly Kamina felt Spiral Energy flow through his veins as well but it was a smaller portion than Simon's. "Oh yeah baby that's what I'm talking about! Get ready to fall before our combined Fighting Spirit ya damn overgrown flying lizard!" Kamina shouted as Yoko slapped her face. Stretching his finger muscles Rossiu said, "You've lived long enough to know that the force that flows through you two right now is known as Spiral Energy right? Everyone has it in their body but only the strong can wield it fiercely in battle like right now."

Brandishing his katana Kamina chuckled and replied, "Yeah, yeah enough small talk let's just save our asses right now! Simon! You ready?" Nodding his head Simon held his new claymore tightly in his hands and retorted, "I'm right behind you Big Bro!" As Bahamut raised its head into the air it let out a roar that spewed fire in all directions. Dodging the flames Yoko fired several ice arrows at the beast's skull while Rossiu shouted, "This must end now! _**Earthen Grave!**_" Raising his hand into the air five rock spikes impaled Bahamut through the chest and blood splattered to the ground. After launching three more ice arrows into its skull Yoko yelled, "Kamina! Simon! Finish it off now!" With a chuckle Kamina dashed towards Bahamut yelling, "Just who the hell do you think I am? I'll kill this bastard deader than a drill to the forehead! _**Bone Smasher!**_"

Kamina then rapidly slashed Bahamut's skull several times before yelling, "Simon! Do it now!" As blood dripped from the dragon's head Simon let out a fierce yell as he dashed towards Bahamut yelling, "For Big Bro! For Princess Nia! **For Giha Villag****e****!**_** Giga Slasher!**_" Leaping into the air Simon brought the blade of his claymore down onto the dragon's skull four times before slamming his sword down onto the neck of Bahamut, severing the beast's head off. Afterwards Bahamut blindly flew up into the air, blood splattering everywhere as it exploded into flames. Luckily the dragon was high enough in the sky for King Genome to witness the dragon's death from a window of his throne room. "Hm...so its death has happened. Long have I waited for this day to come. Thank you for informing me of this upcoming event...Nia." King Genome said as he crossed his arms and Princess Nia giggled happily while standing in front of her father. Meanwhile back in Sol Forest Yoko was leaping for joy saying, "Long live the king! That damn dragon is dead! It's all thanks to Kamina and Simon too! Woo!"

Sheathing his new blade in its sheathe mounted on his back Simon chuckled sheepishly as he replied, "Aw it was nothing Yoko just doing my part in this battle is all." Wrapping an arm around his younger brother Kamina said, "Nonsense! With your claymore you dealt the final blow Simon! You deserve almost all the credit for slaying the beast!" Taking his arm off of Simon the blue haired man chuckled wholeheartedly as he sheathed his katana and said, "Besides I bet the princess will like the fact that you killed the dragon Simon." Blushing and sweating a bit Simon waved his arms wildly as he shouted, "Stop it Kamina! You know I get weak in the knees when you talk about Princess Nia in front of me!" Giggling Yoko plopped her large breasts on top of Simon's head saying, "Well whatever we've killed the dragon and as Dai-Gurren Knights we have to report back to His Majesty."

Quickly getting out from underneath her breasts Simon continued to blush as Rossiu cleared his throat saying, "I couldn't agree with Miss Yoko any more than the next person. Let's hurry back to Teppelin Castle and report the death of Bahamut to King Genome." Both Yoko and Rossiu began to leave the charred remains of Sol Forest while the Blues Brothers were left alone. Tapping Simon on the head with his sheathed katana Kamina asked, "So how does it feel wielding a weapon just like your older brother? Feels great doesn't it?" Simon let out a sigh as he replied, "If it wasn't for the Spiral Energy I wouldn't of wielded my new claymore so gracefully like I did back there." Kamina laughed as he slapped Simon's back saying, "Aw don't worry! With enough training you'll be able to wield _**two**_ claymores in each hand...like a true man!" Scratching the back of his head Simon looked up into the clear blue sky and murmured, "I just want to join The Dai-Gurren Knights so I could fight beside you and protect those I care for. Like the entirety of Giha Village, Teppelin Kingdom and most importantly...Princess Nia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN If it's not establish that this story has the shipping of Simon and Nia Teppelin then let it be known that I strongly adore Simon being shipped with Nia. Anyways that's the exciting conclusion to the Bahamut battle! I know for a fact that it's Lordgenome but then again calling him King Lordgenome sounds a little silly to me but then again it still is an AU fanfic so even names can be different right? Plus I know Nia's hair is not just blonde its like two toned but for me it's just too difficult for me to describe her real hair color. Anyways...Stay tune for the next exciting chapter of Legend of the Gurren Lagann Warriors. What will happen next? That's why I'm saying stick around to find out! Until then continue to fight the power my Heavens Piercing Diggers/Swordsmen!**_


End file.
